


And in Our Dreams (We Still See Storms)

by XxxbladeangelxxX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ...i think, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established ASGZC, Gen, M/M, like really, look this is just really really stupid and vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxbladeangelxxX/pseuds/XxxbladeangelxxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great escape and dramatic rescue is one thing, but what do you do when you finally get home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in Our Dreams (We Still See Storms)

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was originally titled 'I just want the boyfriends to go to bed okay?' in my work folder.

They are sitting in the living room, sated and full after a hearty meal. The room is warm and the TV is filling the air with the dulcet sounds of a horde of zombies being slaughtered. Cloud, who was initially the most tense, is nearly dozing on the sofa while Zack keeps on yawning horrible jaw-creaking yawns his head thrown back and eyes scrunched up like a child.

Sephiroth ever vigilant, isn’t fooling anyone with his bleary eyes and nodding head, his arms wrapped tightly around the precious bundle with its face tucked into the long haired man’s shoulder.

Angeal, the mother hen that he is, turns to Genesis to find the other watching their lovers, broken and tired and finally home, with warm yet sad eyes. He reaches out, runs big fingers through red hair that’s grown dull from weeks of neglect and says “I think it’s about time we go to bed” the words soft and gentle.

His rumbling voice is just loud enough to partially rouse the others from their daze, drawing a series of sleepy hums and grunts and mumbles of agreement from the drained men. Someone turns the TV off interrupting the cowering hero mid-scream. The room falls silent save for the ticking of Angeal’s old fashioned clock. No one knows how long they stay there in that sleepy room, the quiet only broken by Zack’s occasional mumbled demands for more spotted dick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genesis is the first to move; slowly shifting from his place next to his childhood friend. He stretches and using the SOLDIER strength that people so often forget he has pulls Zack from his place on the floor. His spikey head resting near Cloud’s legs, nose nearly brushing the blond’s trousers and elbow resting on the sofa seat.

The two of them start slowly shuffling towards the bathroom the soft sleepy groans coming from Zack enough to put any undead corpse to shame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angeal is next, his aching joints protesting every move. He makes his way slowly over to his two sleeping lovers, both looking pale and brutally young with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Standing to the side his hand hovers over the shattered pair, knowing better than to suddenly shake either of the dangerous swordsmen. Not after the events of the last few weeks.

Sensing a presence Sephiroth shifts and slits open an eye, peering at the big SOLDIER with a sleepy yet watchful gaze before seeming to realise where he was. Moving his head to the side he stares expectantly at Cloud, apparently trying to wake the younger man with the strength of his pitch gaze alone. The blond grumbles and shifts muttering something about heavy storms, only to suddenly still, eyes abruptly cracking open his white pupils bore into Sephiroth and Angeal with distrust and momentary incomprehension.

Angeal smiles at the pair fond and loving and sad all at once “It’s getting late,” he explains. Ignoring the stone sitting heavily in his chest he gestures to the rarely used guestroom “there’s a room set out” with a pained glance towards the bandages on their backs he adds “The bed should be big enough”.

The two share a glance, seeming to say a thousand things without a word, before coming to some sort of mutual agreement. As one they turn their their conflicting eyes to Angeal, pinning him in place with a sense of breathless awe tinged though it was with guilt and sadness.

What could be a minute or maybe an hour later Cloud breaks the spell holding the commander with a long slow blink.

Shifting away from his place within the taller man’s arms Cloud shares another speaking glance with Sephiroth. The older warrior nods and gives their thanks with a voice that is still hoarse, tired and creaking with the age of a millennia old oak. Together they push themselves off the comfort of the sofa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angeal watches with a heavy heart as they move to the guest room. Drifting apart and crashing together as they make their drowsy way through the warm apartment.

In that moment the two seem inseprable to Angeal’s exhausted eyes. Bound to one another by some universal force the likes of Gaia had never seen, one moment they were touching each other as if they could not bear to part hands fluttering and tugging at clothes and skin.

Then they would shiver and recoil as something seemed to jolt through them: their muscles tensing and bodies arching apart as if the slightest touch was filling them with unimaginable pain. They would move from each other then, hissing, only to stubbornly come together again holding on to the other with a desperate edge of violence that seemed to have no true direction.

It was as if they were being attacked, unseen forces waging war within them.

 

**Movement**

_**A hiss** _

**The sound of bones creaking**

_**Arms holding tight enough to hurt** _

 

Maybe they were

 

Angeal watched until long after his two lovers had dragged themselves to the guestroom.

He stood silent well after the flimsy wooden door was pulled shut. The lights from the living room giving his shadow wings.

Turning his back to the haunting image Angeal goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Or alternatively Angeal thinks in purple prose when on an hour of sleep.
> 
> The title's paraphrased from a song
> 
> Cross posted from tumblr  
> 


End file.
